pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MagicalGem98/Opinions on Season 3
Hello, everyone! Happy December! It's that time of the year again: it's the holiday season! I hope everyone is gearing up and preparing themselves for the most wonderful time of the year (no pun intended), with holiday presents to buy, Christmas trees and other places to decorate, and just looking forward to spending some time with friends and family, no matter what holiday celebration(s) you guys usually celebrate, whether it be Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, etc. Speaking of the beginning of December, I hope everyone is ready to watch the newest episodes of PJ Masks coming out today on television, and hopefully online as soon as they are uploaded. Just remember not to share any spoilers until the episodes have premiered: *Season 3, Episode 20: "Villain of the Sky" and "Protector of the Sky" *Season 3, Episode 21: "PJ Masks Save Christmas" Also, don't forget to catch the newest short: "It's A PJ Masks Christmas", although if you guys visited the page titled "Christmas with the PJ Masks" here before its deletion about a week ago, you might have seen it already, so... yeah. Wow, twenty-one episodes have already aired. And to think that Season 3 started airing back on April. Time really does fly, doesn't it? This season got out its episodes even faster than Season 2. Provided that Season 4 will be airing sometime around April 2020 (Please note that a date has yet to be confirmed by an official and reliable source. This excludes Wikipedia, as it is not always reliable, sorry.), it may possibly end either this coming February or March. That being said, since I did a blog post concerning my opinions on Season 2 more than a year ago, I thought it would be fair to do one on this season as well. I was planning to originally post it last month, but time got in the way, and I felt lazy to post anything during that time, so, yeah. Without further ado, here's what I think about this season so far. In my opinion, I think Season 3 has been really great so far. I really loved that they started this season with a 22-minute episode, titled “Moon Madness”, because that was a wonderful episode. Catboy being insecure about his decision in splitting the team up to stop Luna Girl on the moon and save the town could make you empathize with him, because there will be decisions that will be pretty tough to make, and some decisions may not go as planned. But as long as there is another way to work it out, especially with teamwork, then everything will work out in the end. Speaking of the team, it was very touching to see how much he cared for his friends, especially when you read some of his quotes. The new characters, although technically the same characters, just evolved, are awesome. *An Yu: She is a cool and interesting character. She may be strict in trusting others that come to Mystery Mountain and come in contact with the relics associated with it, as well as formerly adamant in getting help, but past that, she can be kind and caring to those whom she was eventually able to find friendship with. I find it pretty amusing of how she is attempting to accustom herself to the modern world through the PJ Masks little by little, sometimes getting confused along the way. *The Splat Monster: Unfortunately, we haven’t seen too much of this alter ego from Teeny Weeny besides the titular episode and “A Teeny Weeny Problem”, so I haven’t really solidified an opinion and explanation for him yet. However, I am glad that Teeny Weeny has some more appearances this season. We've only gotten one appearance from him in each of the first two seasons. *Motsuki: She’s a cute character. Although she can be spoiled at times and at odds with her big sister Luna since her transformation on “Moth on the Moon”, it’s evident that she still cares for her, and vice versa with Luna. And either with a bit of a negative trigger or with a bit of help and kindness, she can prove that she is capable of doing things herself. Other things that I thought were intriguing: *The PJ Seeker: As of “PJ Racing” (technically “Take Romeo Off The Road” since it was created in that episode), the PJ Masks have their own team ground vehicle! I’m really glad we got to see what this vehicle can do, because it looks amazing, and I’m looking forward to see it in future missions. *The PJ Masks interact with their spirit animals for the first time, so that was cool. *We’ve gotten a couple more times where the PJ Masks interacted with their teacher and classmates while saving the day. And in those times, they have not disguised their voices. I’m feeling like it’s a matter of time before the PJ Masks are revealed to the city. What I don’t like about this season is the new voice actors for Catboy, Romeo, Night Ninja, and Armadylan. When we’ve heard the PJ Masks and the three main villains speak in the first bundle of shorts and in Season 2, their voices were noticeably deeper, especially Catboy's, Romeo’s, and Night Ninja's. Most likely, it’s because they are growing up. However, during the current run of Season 3, the voices for Catboy, Romeo, Night Ninja, and Armadylan (because his Season 2 voice suited him as well), are now high-pitched, maybe a bit too high-pitched for my preferences. I feel as if we just went towards the opposite of what we’ve heard in Season 2, and maybe (as extensions for Catboy, Romeo, and Night Ninja) in Season 1 as well. However, I do understand that things like puberty and scheduling are taken into consideration, because these things do happen, and they cannot be prevented. As of now, I’ve gotten used to the current voices that we have now, but I still think the Season 2 voices are much better. In addition, I do understand that while some of us don't like the voice changes, maybe there are some people who like the newer voices. If that's your preference, then I have no problem respecting your opinions. Nevertheless, this has been an awesome season, and I'm really looking forward to what the series has in store for us in the next season. Alright, my rambling is done. Now I would like to hear from you. What do you guys think about the season? Is there anything that you like about it? Anything that you dislike? What are your some of your favorite moments from this season? Feel free to comment down your thoughts, I'm looking forward to hearing them! Thank you, everyone, and enjoy the newest episodes! Make the most out of the holiday season! Category:Blog posts